Kingdom Hearts Anime Worlds
by Power-Of-Light
Summary: It's been three months since Sora and Riku defeated Xenmas and returned to Destiny Islands but Sora gets a letter from King Mickey about another battle, now Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey must travel once again, Chapter 4 is now up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another Kingdom Hearts fic, I decided to do another story and have Sora visit anime worlds and here is the lineup of worlds, Digimon, Tsubasa Chronicle, Bleach, Card Captor Sakura along with D.N Angel, Danny Phantom as well as a mystrey world, Hollow Bastion, Disney Castle and Destiny Islands will be in this as well, now, I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all, not even Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II which I haven't got yet as the Disney characters known as Merlin, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Princess Daisy, Jiminy Cricket and Chip and Dale, now for the ages.

Sora - Age: 15

Riku - Age: 16

Kairi - Age: 15

Also Roxas and Namine will be join in the quest and play a role, no without further ado, let's get this going!

_Kingdom Hearts: Anime Worlds_

**Play Sanctuary Kingdom Hearts II Opening**

The sun shone upon Destiny Islands with a gentle breeze and the palm trees swayed in the wind as the water went back and forth while on a sandy beach was a boy wearing black and also wore yellow shoes as his brown spiky hair was wavering and the boy's hands were behind his head this boy was known as Sora or known to others as the Keyblade Master since he wielded a mystical weapon called the Keyblade, Sora along his best friend Riku defeated Xenmas three months ago and returned to Destiny Islands with Riku using the Door to Light, now Sora was faced with a new probelm, this probelm was a lot scarier than Xenmas than people could think.

"_How on earth do I tell Kairi that I 'like' her._" Sora thought to himself and sat up, Sora had 'certain' feelings for Kairi, a girl who travelled with the two during Sora's search for Riku and King Mickey.

"I_ fought the Heartless, defeated the Nobodies and Organization XIII as well as Xenmas but this is much more harder!_" Sora thought to himself again, his clothes were still the same as ever and he heard a voice. "Sora, what are you doing?"

That voice belonged to none other Riku, the former Keyblade Master who meant to wield it but instead, gave his heart to the Darkness, he even fought against Sora with metal weapons with life and death on the line then being controlled by Xehanort's Heartless but Riku wielded the powers of Darkness and helped regain Sora's memories as Sora looked at him.

"Oh nothing Riku." Sora said calmly to him and Riku looked closer at him. "You still haven't asked her yet?" he asked him and Sora blushed. "No, not yet..."

Riku patted Sora on the back. "Best hurry Sora or she might be taken." Riku said to Sora, teasing him as Sora looked at him. "Riku!" Riku laughed in reply and turned around as his head looked at Sora. "Come on, Kairi wants us." Sora nodded as both he and Riku walked along the sandy path, Riku's hair was a bit longer but still spiky as he still wore the same clothes during the events of Kingdom Hearts II and they reached the Island where Sora, Riku and Kairi come together as they noticed Kairi, she still wore her pink clothes and everything but she held a bottle and Sora looked at her. "What is it Kairi?" He asked her and Kairi shown the bottle as inside was a piece of paper and it had the King's seal upon it

"From the King?" Sora asked himself and took the bottle from Kairi's hands gently and undone the cork as he slid the letter out and read the letter as Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulders and these were the words.

_Dear Sora_

_I hope this messege gets to you soon becasue something terrible is going to happen and I'll explain the rest of this letter to you directly in Disney Castle, please bring along Riku and Kairi, we also need them, sorry to make you fight again._

_From_

_King Mickey_

Sora rolled up the letter and looked to his two friends in worry. "We have to go and help!" He said to them and Riku nodded. "Okay then, since you are so wanting to go, we can do that now."

Kairi looked at the two boys. "But, what about our friends, we can't just leave them behind without saying goodbye." She said to them but Sora looked back to Kairi. "Sorry Kairi, but it's important., let's go." Kairi nodded in reply, she knew that this message was more important an dteh three walked inside the Secret Place as Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades which Sora's was in the state of the Kingdom Key and Riku's being the Way to Dawn as the tips glowed and thin white beams shot out of the tips, hitting the wooden door as it opened, showing nothing inside, Sora had a feeling this route could take them to Disney Castle as the three entered through and the door shut behind them.

Disney Castle, Throne Room

King Mickey sat upon his throne as he still wore his clothes, he was currently thinking back to the past as his hands were ennclosed together, he was deep in thought.

Flashback

King Mickey walked in the halls of Dinsey Castle as he wielded his golden Keyblade which was on his shoulder, he was destorying some remaining Heartless in the castle and he destoryed the last one with a single slash. "Now that's taken care of everything." KIng Mickey said to himself a she about to turn around and then heard a noise and looked over his shoulder, a cloaked person was looking at him but he didn't wear the robes of Organization XIII, instead it was pure black but he felt like he could trust this person.

"Are you King Mickey?" the person asked him, it was female by the tone of voice and King Mickey lookedup. "I am he, what do you want?" he asked teh person and the person was staring down at him. "I need your help, I'm sure you'll listen." the person said to him and King Mickey nodded. "Very well, what is it that you need help with?" he asked again and teh person stood still. "I'm sure you know about the Heartless, my name is Yuko, a Dimemsional Witch, I can travel to many different world sthanks to my companion but now is not the time for introductions, I shall explain the rest to you." King Mickey nodded as he and Yuko started talking.

End Flashback

King Mickey noticed the door open as Donald and Goofy entered in the room, he had sent for them as suddenly, a dark portal appeared on of the walls and from it, emerged Sora, Riku and Kairi and King Mickey got off his throne. "Good, everyone is now here, I'm sure you are asking why I needed you to coem here, during my rounds on the castle, I came across someone going by the name of Yuko, she is a Dimemsional being who can travel to other worlds without the use of a Gummi Ship." Eveyone was surpised and King Mickey continued. "Yuko had asked me to gather up the best fighters I knew since that there are Heartless existing somewhere else." Sora looked at King Mickey. "But, that's impossible, We defeated the Organization and restored order to the worlds."

King MIckey nodded. "I know, I could not believe either but it's in Yuko's universe and she wants us to help her out, I'm going but I asked you guys to see if you can handle one more adventure and Sora nodded. "Sure, I can handle that, what you Riku, Kairi?" he asked them and Riku crossed his arms. "As long as no one else suffers, I'm in." he said to his best friend and Kairi nodded in reply. "I'm not going to see you vanish again after a whole year like last time, this time, I'll fight." Donald and Goofy saluted King Mickey. "We are coming as well your Majesty!"

King Mickey nodded. "Good, now then, let us go and meet Yuko." Another portal opened and King Mickey stepped through it as the others followed.

What happens in the next chapter? Well, Review and Review and you shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the following animes which are Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, D.N Angel, Digimon, Tsubasa Chronicle along with the characters in the animes, I also do not own Kigndom Hearts characters, if I did own Kingdom Hearts, I would have Namine as a girlfriend, anyway, let's get with the story!

_Kingdom Hearts: Anime Worlds_

A portal opened in a courtyard as it was night time and stars were up in the sky as six people emerged from the portal, three being human as the other three were animals which was a mouse, a duck and a dog. "We're here." King Mickey said to hsi friends and they nodded as in front of them was a mansion with the lights off as a woman being about in her 30's came out from the front entrance and she wore strange clothing as she wore a robe showing her shoulders and her grey eyes stared at the group. "I see you have come King Mickey." the woman said to him and King Mickey nodded.

"Yes I have come, I've brought my friends along with me as I requested, now can you tell us why we are here Yuko?" King Mickey asked her and Yujo nodded. "Very well, I shall answer that question but inside my manison, it would be warmer for you and your companions..." Yuko replied to King Mickey and entered as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey followed suit.

Inside Yujo's Mansion

When the group entered inside, the lights turned on suddenly, jumping everyone and Yuko sat in a comfortable chair as a fireplace was behind her and the fire was lit and Yuko stared at them. "Please, have a seat." she said to them and they nodded. Kairi sat on a red sofa as Sora sat next to her while Donald and Goofy stood on either side of the arm rests and King Mickey in front of the sofa while Riku stood behind it and Yuko looked at them. "What do you wish to know first?" she asked them calmly and Sora was ready to answer. "King Mickey mentioned that you had the power to travel to other worlds without a Gummi Ship, how can you manage that?" he asked her in his usual tone of voice as everyone else nodded in reply.

Yuko put her fingers together. "Very well, I have a creature named Larg who has the power to cross other in other worlds." She motioned to a black rabbit which just hopped in. "Oh, we have guests!" The rabbit named Larg said to them and no one was surpised since nothing like that bothered them as Yuko continued. "However, I do not travel into other worlds as much as you very well know the rules of the worlds." she said to them, completeing her sentence and Sora knew what she meant, King Triton said this to Sora during his first visit to Atlantica that the keybearer cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds or as Donald called it meddling and Yuko waited for another question.

Riku was the next one to speak. "The King also mentioned that you are a Dimesional Witch, what is that exactly?" He asked her and Yuko looked at him. "Ah yes, I was sure he would tell you that, but the name Dimesional Witch is just an alias for me but call me Yuko for now but now allow me a question, I would like to know your names."

Sora nodded, it was only fair that Yuko should ask a question. "I'm Sora, that's Donald and Goofy." He said to her pointing to his two friends and Riku was next to speak. "I'm Riku." and next, Kairi wa sthe one to answer last. "And I am Kairi." Yuko nodded. "Thank you but now is not the time to chat, I shall answer his Majesty's question shall I?" She asked them and they all nodded in reply.

"The reason why I called your King was to help save different universes, your universe was just one but I need you to travel to other worlds, I'm sure you know these creatures." Yujo waved a hand as a Heartless and a Dusk appeared in front of her and Sora nodded. "That's a Heartless and Dusk, but show us this? we fought them before." he said to Yuko and she nodded. "Good, I was hoping your memory wasn't rusty Sora, You may have completely destoryed them in your universe but the Heartless and Dusk still remain but in the other universes and I do not know who is controlling them, so do not ask, now, I do know that these enemies can be destoryed by the weapon named the Keyblade but which one of you has this weapon?" She asked them.

Sora then held out his hand as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand in all it's glory. "I wield the Keyblade but Riku, Kairi and King Mickey have the Keyblade as well, so I'm the Keyblade Master." He said to her

Yuko nodded. "Keyblade Master, I ask you of this, save the universes and seal their Keyholes, This may too much to ask but will you accept it: she asked him and Sora nodded. "Of course I accept, besides, I think It'll be nice to see other worlds again ever since Xenmas was defeated." He said to her and Yuko bowed her head. "Thank you Keyblade Master, but you do not have any transport." she said to them and King Mickey crossed his arms. "Not to mention that Riku can't use the power of Darkness, is there any way for us to get to these worlds?" he asked Yuko and she nodded. "Of course, I may be against my nature right now but this is not the time to exchange something important, take this along with you." Yuko then handed Kairi a red rabbit who looked exactly like Larg and Yuko continued. "This is Mokada, she'll be your transport to cross over into other universes and now, go forth Keyblade Master and his friends, save the worlds once again." she said to them and Sora and Kairi stood up as Mokada awakened and looked at Yuko who nodded and Mokada stared at her new travellers. "Let's go, Paaaaku!" Mokada created a crest underneath the group as they transformed into a small orb and Mokada shallowed them and then vanished ina flash of light as Yuko looked at the area where her guests were.

An image of Sora and his friends were shown on a screen as some shadowed people watched. "So, they have begun their journey." oen person said as he had a red jacket on and white hair as a scar was on his chin and he wore black trousers as he looked at the other people inside as one was also having white hair but having a pale skin and green eyes and wore black all over which made him look ghostly. "Well, they won't get far, they won't know what to do first thing" he said to them as a man with red glasses and had a strange symbol on his clothes looked at them. "But I am quite interested in their power." he said calmly as a creature with wings but four of them being angel and the other bat wings and he had blonde hair. "I can understand that as well but they will in no doubt be a thorn in our side, what do you say my friend?" he asked another person who was blonde but having a cross in his hair and wore white. "I do not know, let me think about it...what are your suggestions?" he asked the last one in the room who was a young girl wearing strange clothes as well. "...I cannot say..." she said quietly to them.

Tunnel of Dimnesions

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were flying towards a light, they don't knwo what's in store for them but they are ready to fight whatever comes at them.

What new world will Sora and Co. land in? Well, R&R and you will find out and Mokada is created by me thank you, she'll serve as the portal to other worlds!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the following animes which are Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, D.N Angel, Digimon, Tsubasa Chronicle along with it's characters, All I own is Mokada, now enough talk from me and more story!

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts: Anime Worlds_

The blue sky was floating peacefully but then, some winds were created in the sky as some sort of lump came through it and it burst, showing Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Mokada falling towards the ground but as luck would have it, there was an pond and the group splashed into it and then everyone emerged from underneath it.

"Whew, that was close, anyone okay?" Sora asked them and they nodded but unlucky for them, people watched them in strange looks and Kairi noticed this. "We better get out, I'm soaked!" she said to them and the seven of them climbed out and Riku looked to Mokada who sat in Kairi's arms.

"Do you know where we are Mokada?" Riku asked her.

Mokada shook her head and spoke. "Nope, I don't know!" she said happily and Donald sighed. "Maybe next time, don't have us crash into a pond." He said to him and Mokada jumped up. "Scary Donald!" she said to them and King Mickey hushed them.

"We are another world, we have to be careful, we'll have to look around and see what there is for us to do."

The group could only nod in reply and started walking along the pavement of some sort of park and they walked past a huge penguin sort of slide and then exited the park as people gave weird looks to the group since there was a mouse, a duck and a dog standing on two legs as they took one direction and followed the pathway and Kairi noticed some pink trees. "Wow, these trees are beatuiful!" Kairi said amazed and Sora nodded. "Yeah, we don't have these back home." He replied to Kairi, it was true, on Destiny Islands, there were no pink trees such as these and Kairi saw a petal drop onto her hand until the group heard screams.

"Come on!" King Mickey said to them and ran towards the source as the others followed in pursuit without question.

Unknown World, City

People were running away in different directions and didn't where they were going, even some sort of transport with four wheels was in the road as Goofy saw what was scaring the people. "Gawrsh, it's the Heartless and Nobodies!" Goofy said aloud pointing it out as the people had left teh area.

It was true, Shadow Heartless and Dusk were attacking but two people stood together, while there was two creatures, one was a girl wearing a school uniform and having brown hair as she wielded a sort of staff with a star on it's end while another person was a boy wearing the exact same uniform and wielded a sword in his hand, the other two were different, one looked like an orange cat but had some sort of armour and some wingg while the final person was sort of human but had white wings and a crossbow.

"We gotta help them!" Sora said to them and called upon the Kingdom Key and ran towards the Heartless and Dusk as Riku and King Mickey nodded and summoned their Keyblades and followed Sora as Donald gotten out his Mage's Staff and Goofy his Knight's Shield as Kairi summoned her Eternal Flower Keyblade ((A/N: I decided to name her Keyblade Eternal Flower becasue it sounded right.)) and the three went into another direction and attacked some Heartless.

The four people noticed them and the boy shouted. "Don't come any closer, they'll kill you!" Sora did not pay attention and slashed a Shadow Heartless with ease and called out to them. "We're here to help!" He replied to them and the girl held up her staff. "I call upon the power of Firey, attack these creatures please!" she called out and a card suddenly appeared as some sort of fire woman emerged and attacked some Heartless.

The boy put two fingers against his sword. "Force, know my plight, release the light! Lighting!" The boy then pointed his sword at some Dusk and some thunder emerged from the tip and struck them down as Riku swung his Keyblade. "Dark Aura!" He shouted out his attack as some white energy balls blasted out of Riku's Way to Dawn Keyblade and hit some Heartless and Dusk without any trouble while King Mickey leapt at some places striking various Shadow Heartless and Dusk with ease and the orange cat blasted some fire out of his mouth while the white winged man shot a white arrow at some of the Heartless.

Donald cast Fire upon the Dusk while Goofy hit some Heartless away with his shield as Kairi managed to get some Heartless with her Keyblade, she wasn't as good as Sora or Riku but she managed to hit them and in no time, they destoryed all the Heartless and Dusk in the area and Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Donald and King Mickey rejoined Sora and they stared at the girl's group.

"Why did you not pay attention, you could have been killed." the boy said to them and Sora stared at him, he couldn't be more than fifteen years old and Sora replied. "We fought those creatures before so we knew what we were up against."

King Mickey nodded. "He's right, those creatures were what we called Heartless and Nobodies, what you fought was them in their common form, but I believe this place is not where we should chat, we can explain as soon as we hide." He said to them and the white winged man nodded. "Very well wise one, let's go."

The two groups ran off leaving the empty part of the city behind as the group managed to find a place which was in an alleyway. "I think we should know each other's names before we explain, I'm Kairi." Kairi said to the four and Sora nodded. "I'm Sora." Riku followed after Sora. "I am Riku." Donald straighted up. "Donald Duck." Goofy chuckled a bit. "Name's Goofy." and lastly it was King Mickey. "Mickey Mouse."

The four looked at Sora's group and the girl bowed. "I'm Sakura Avalon." she said kindly to them and the boy then bowed in the same way. "Li Syaoran." The cat stared at them after Li finished " I am Keroberos." He said to them in his deep voice and it lastly the white winged man's turn. "My name is Yue."

The catlike beast named Keroberos then spoke. "If I may ask, what are those weapons you four hold, in my years of serving Clow Reed, I never seen that kind of weapon before."

Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey knew what Keroberos spoke of and they summoned their Keyblades to their hands and King Mickey was ready to answer Keroberos question. "These are what we call Keyblades, they can kill Heartless and Nobodies but the Keyblade can lock or unlock anything which the wielder desires but Sora here is different from Riku, Kairi and my Keyblades since he is the Keyblade Master." Li looked at them. "Okay, I may not understand that all perfectly, but judging by your clothes, you aren't from around here."

Sora nodded in reply to Li's question. "Yeah, becasue we are from another world, we came here to search for the Keyhole." He said to them and Sakura looked puzzled. "What's a Keyhole?" she asked them and Riku was ready to answer that question. "A Keyhole is what leads to the core of the world, when a Heartless invades it, the world will vanish leaving nothing left." Sakura's group were shocked but Riku continued. "But with a Keyblade, you can lock the world and the Heartless won't destory the world, that is the role of the Keyblade." He said to them calmly

Keroberos looked at them. "So that is what they are, thank you but it seems we'll have to leave soon, Sakura needs to get home since her father would wonder where she is, you could come along and then we could discuss more." he said to them as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey nodded and then Keroberos transformed into a yellow bear with wings while Yue was transformed into a teenager with white hair and glasses as Sakura's staff was reverted into a pendant and hung around her neck then tucked it under her shirt while Li's sword vanishied and Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey dismissed their Keyblades as they headed off to Sakura's house.

Sakura's House

Sakura rang the doorbell and it opened showing a teenager with black hair who couldn't be more than seventeen years old. "It's Julian, I can see you have brought the squirt along with the brat and some strange people." The teenager said to Julian and Sakura looked at him. "Tori! Don't say that word in front of my new friends!" Sakura shouted at him and Tori looked at her. "Whatever you say, squirt."

Julian looked at Tori. "Sorry for the trouble Tori but can I come in and I would like to talk with Sakura in her room about something." he asked Sakura's older brother and he nodded, "Sure Julian but squirt, take your 'new' friends to your room, I can't imagine what they would be like in the front room by their...appearance." Tori said to Julian and opened the door wide for them to come in as Sakura went upstairs along with Li, Julian, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey and she opened her door and everyone entered inside her room and Sakura closed the door behind her as Keroberos flew out of Sakura's pocket and breathed in some air as Mokada sat on Kairi's head since she acted like a hat for Kairi and it was amazing that Sakura's room handled about eleven people inside as Kairi sat on Sakura's bed and Li leant near the window and closed the curtains which were pink, King Mickey stood near Sakura's desk while Riku turned her chair around and sat in it, Sora sat on the carpet as Goofy and Donald stood next to King Mickey as Julian stood near the door and Keroberos sat where Sakura's dolls were then Sakura sat next to Kairi.

"Now then we are all here, I have a question, Sakura, what was that firey woman?" Riku asked her and then the little teddy bear with petite white wings spoke up. "Allow me to answer that question but before you ask why I'm in this form, I call it my Kero form when I don't use my power, about the firey woman, she is part of a magical force called Clow Cards or it was until Sakura transformed it to a Sakura Card, what Sakura is the Mistress of the Sakura Cards since she passed an important trial as I and Yue are the guardians of Sakura and you do know that Yue is Julian or rather, his 'other' self." He said to Riku as Li looked at Sora. "So you guys are looking for this mystical 'Keyhole', I have heard many stories in Japan but none refer to this 'Keyhole'." He said aloud for everyone to hear.

King Mickey was next to speak. "So this world is named Japan but what do we do now?" he asked himself and Kairi spoke up. "Maybe we better stay here since we don't know what this 'Japan' is like and we already gotten attention from those people when we first landed here." she said to them.

"Argeed, but now, I'm hungry..." Kero said aloud and Sora looked at the Guardian Beast. "Now that you mention it, we haven't eaten yet." Sora said to him and he could hear hsi stomach growl as Sakura got up. "I'll go and get some food." she said kindly to her new friend sbut kairi stood up. "Let me help you out!" Sakura nodded and the two left the room, leaving the boys behind inside.

Shut down Fairground

"I'm all alone...Why...am I...alone?" said a lonely girl's voice as she hid in the darkness of a hauntedhouse, she had strangely dressed clothes and grey skin, just who could she be?

* * *

That's Chapter 3 done and completed for you readers and I bet you can guess which world Sora and his friends are in, yes, it's the Card Captor Sakura world but what will Sora and his friends do now since they have no leads, well review and review to find out! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, D.N Angel, Digimon, Danny Phantom, Tsubasa Chronicle along with Hollow Bastion, Disney Castle and Destiny Islands along the mystrey world as I don't own the characters in the story since the belong to their respectful owners!

_Kingdom Hearts: Anime Worlds_

* * *

-Sakura's House-

Sakura and Kairi were getting some food our the fridge and placing the food on the plates which Sakura got out and she looked at Kairi. "So, what's your world like?" She asked Kairi nicely and Kairi looked at her. "My world just has islands and becasue of that, we have a alot of ocean surrounding the islands but I can rmember that when I was fourteen years old, me, Sora and Riku wanted to leave the islands on a raft to see if there are other worlds."

Sakura looked at Kairi. "Weren't you scared of leaving?" She asked againa nd Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I was scared at first but I always knew I could return home, well, we better these up to the boys!" Kairi said happily and took some plates up as Sakura leaded Kairi back to her room.

-Sakura's Room-

Sora looked at Keroberos. "Who's this person named Clow Reed, to me, he sounds like an important person." He asked the him and Kero looked back at him. "Correct, Clow is an important person, he was an magician and a powerful one, he created the Clow Cards but they were dangerous so he created a very special book to keep the cards in which was known as the Clow Book, it had a very strong protective seal on it until it wasfound by Sakura and she could open it becasue she had special powers which had that kind of ability as the Cards represent everything in this world like the elements, one of them being the Firey card." He explained to them as the door opened and Sakura and Kairi were holding some plates with food as Sakura placed one plate where her dolls were and Kero started to eat then she gave Julian and Li a plate as well while Kairi gave a plate to both Sora and Riku.

Riku looked to King Mickey while holding his plate filled with with food. "Aren't you hungry your Majesty?" he asked his friend King Mickey smiled. "Don't worry, I already eaten thanks to Minnie's cooking." He said to them and soon, the group finished their lunch and Sakura looked them. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked Sora.

"Well, we need to find the Keyhole for this world, peharps we should start looking for it around this city." Sora said aloud for everyoen to hear and they nodded and Julian looked at everyone. "Here's what my 'other self' thinks, we spilt into two groups, Sora, Kairi, Keroberos, Li and Sakura should be one while Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and myself will be the second group, how does that sound?" He akse dthem and everyone nodded as the first group headed out and teh second group followed and when they were in front of Sakura's house, the first group went East while the other group went West.

-Group One-

Sora, Kairi, Sakura and Li walked along a path which had the same pink trees when Sora's friends came. "These trees are beautiful, what are they?" she asked Sakura since the two girls walked side by side and Sakura smiled. "These are called Cherry Blossoms, they represent a new begining but they have another name and that is mine, Sakura." She said to Kairi and Kairi looked at her. "That's nice, named after some pretty flower petals." Sakura nodded to her answer.

Sora and Li were walking in front of the girls and Keroberos sat on Sora's left shoulder. "Li, just was that attack you used on the Heartless, you know, that lighting attack." Sora asked him and Li looked at him calmly. "It's a part of my magical powers passed down to me as I'm a part of Clow Reed's family." He said to Sora and Sora was eye widened. "But then, if you are a part of Clow Reed's family, doesn't that you mean you have the Clow Cards?" He asked Li and then Keroberos spoke up. "Li may be a part of Clow Reed's family but he doesn't have the same magical power which Sakura has but Li used to own some Clow Cards until the trial of the Clow Cards came."

Sora looked down at Keroberos. "Trial?" He asked the Guardian Beast and Keroberos was ready to answer. "The Trial of the Clow Cards is to prove how well you can use the cards as the judge was Yue, who is Julian's 'other self' and Li did not pass the test and then, it was Sakura's turn and she passed by transforming her Clow Staff into the Star Staff you saw, thus, she became the Mistress of the Clow Cards, I supoose the Keyblade is like the Clow Cards, what can it do?" He asked the Keyblade Master.

"Well, for starters, the Keyblade can lock or unlock anything the wielder desires and it is very important to lock the Keyhole, the Keyblade also has some mystical power to destory the Heartless and release the hearts inside them." Sora said to him, Sora did learn about a bit of the Keyblade's power by locking Keyholes and defeating Xehanort's Heartless and Xehanort's Nobody and then suddenly, Shadow Heartless appeared from behind the trees and the Sora instantly summoned the Kingdom Key to his hand while Li held some red rope in his hand and it tranformed to his sword while Kairi and Sakura were back to back and Kairi summoned the Eternal Flower Keyblade as Sakura took out her Star necklace and it transformed to her Star Staff as Keroberos flown up above his four friends.

Sora charged at some Heartless and slashed a few of them as one jumped and tried to do an aerial attack on the Keyblade Master but Sora jumped also and he slashed the Heartless and landed on the ground, ready to fight while Li slashed a Heartless with his sword and thrown up a tag and quickly, he put his sword against it. "Element Wind!" Li called out as a sudden wind emerged from the tag and blowna few Heartless to shreds.

Sakura twirled her Staff and she took out a Card from her pocket and the Card flown above her staff. "Blow away this darkness, Windy!" Sakura called out as a pale green woman emerged from the card and blown away some of the Heartless and Kairi managed to slash a few of the Heartless, sonn, the Heartless had vanishied. "It seems like they aren't going to let us find the Keyhole easily." Li said to them and Sora nodded. "The Heartless never want me to seal the Keyhole to this world but we have to find it, let's go!" Sora ran off straight foward as the others followed him.

-Sakura's House, West-

Riku, Julian, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were still walking but Julian had to tell passerbys that Donald, Goofy and Mickey were costumes which that kids were wearing and that seemed to work nicely as Riku looked at Julian. "Tell me something Julian, what exactly is your 'other self'?" Riku asked the teenager and he smiled as they continued walking. "My 'other self' huh...well, he is the other side of me of course, sort of two sides of the same coin if you will, his name is Yue, I don't know him that much to say the least."

Riku looked at Julian. "Sort of like Light and Darkness isn't it?" He asked Mickey who nodded. "Yep, it's like I said, you can't one without the other, but I'm interested in the magic at work like that girl Sakura." he said to them and Donald looked at his Majesty. "You mean, those cards your Majesty?" he asked him and King Mickey nodded and Goofy spoke up.

"You think Mokada will be okay being in Sakura's house?"

Julian nodded and smiled. "Of course, Tori would just think of that creature as one of her dolls if she stays in Sakura's room, what is Mokada exactly?" Riku was ready to answer his question. "We don't know Mokada that well, it was very recently so call it about 30 miniutes, but I cannot answer anymore about her." He said calmly to Julian and he nodded without question.

King Mickey noticed something and suddenly, from around a corner, Dusks energed and were coming for the group and King Mickey summoned his Keyblade as did Riku and Donald aklong with Goofy took out their weapons, Julian couldn't do a thing since they were in an area where people could see him transform into Yue so all he could do was dodge Dusk attacks.

King Mickey jumped and done a good distance and performed a forward flipa nd brought his Keyblade down onto a Dusk and just as another was about to attack, he quickly turned and striked it with a simple hit since these Dusk were in their most common form, Riku jumped and slashed a Dusk who leapt up in the air and Riku skidded against the ground before he slashed two Dusk with his Way to Dawn keyblade and then, he swung his Keyblade up as energy balls shot out and Riku called out hsi attack. "Dark Aura!"

The Dark Aura attack hit some of the Dusk, Donald and Goofy were back to back as Donald fired a Fire spell at some of the Dusk while Goofy rammed into them and Riku and King Mickey were back to back a sjumping. back. "Shall we Riku?" King Mickey asked him and Riku nodded as the two leapt forward and slashed two Dusk each and they turn around quickly as King Mickey shot out a Blizzard spell while Riku did a Thunder spell and the spells hit a dusk each then Riku and King Mickey leapt up into the sky and just as they were about to pass each other, Mickey and Riku turn to face ecah other and they pointed their Keyblade down as Dark Aura and King Mickey's golden energy shots merged and destoryed the rest of the Dusk and the two landed on the ground as Donald, Goofy and Julian ran up to them.

"What was that just now Your Majesty?" Doanld asked them and King Mickey smiled. "Just something called an cooperation attack, sort of like how you guys team up with Sora and make more powerful attacks that way, but why on earth are there only Dusk and not any Heartless, it doesn't make sense, let hurry up and find that Keyhole, fast!" King Mickey said to them as his friends nodded and they ran onwards and some Dusk did emerge from corners but the group managed to handle it.

-Group One-

Sora's group was in front of a fair ground as Sora slashed a Heartless and that was it, they managed to get this far and Sora's Kingdom Key vanishied from his hand and Sora knew it wasn't in hsi hand since he has the power to call it back as Kairi's done the same while Li still held his sword and Sakura wielded her Star Staff as the two's weapons reverted to their normal states and Sakura looked at the fairground, it was due to in the afternoon and that'll be about three hours away. "I can sense something, can you sense it as well Li?" she asked her friend and Li nodded. "Yeah, it's an Clow Card but that's impossible, you already have all 52 cards."

Sora and Kairi wondered what their meant by their sense but didn't even ask as Sora looked at the fairground, it kind of felt like Twilight Town but he didn't even live there at all and Destiny Islands didn't have anything like this until Keroberos spoke up, catching their attention. "You are right, I can sense a Clow Card but being the Guardian Beast, I can't remember what it is, huh?" Keroberos turned to notice Dusk Samurai's but they weren't focused on Sakura, Li, Kairi or himself but Sora and they all weren't attacking at all.

"What? They aren't attacking but why?" Sora thought to himself and heard a familar voice inside his head. "**Now that's something you don't see every day huh Sora**?" it asked him and Sora knew who it was. "Roxas!" He said muttering to himself so no one can think that Sora had gone crazy and Roxas was in a kind tone of voice. "**At least you haven't forgotton about me, but I don't think it's time for chatting, those Samurai's are looking at you, huh, look out!**" Roxas said within Sora's mind and Sora held out his hands and blocked a Samurai's sword and pushed it away but then the Samurai Nobodies vanishied in black and white.

Sora was puzzled. "Okay...that was weird." He asked himself as Roxas spoek in his mind. "**No kidding, but why are the Samurai's gone?**" Roxas asked to Sora and Kairi looked at Sora who just stood still as he was talking with Roxas but just as she was about to talk, a voice within her head stopped her. "**Don't worry, Sora is just speaking to Roxas.**"

Kairi jumped at the voice and she did know who's this was. "Namine!" Kairi responded within her thought and a light laugh came from Namine. "**Yep, it's me Kairi, if I were you, I'd wait for the boys to finish their conversation then speak.**" She said to kairi who just nodded and Sakura's voice was heard as everyone looked at her.

"Some of my Cards are gone!" She said in shock and Li ran up to her. "What, but nobody was around, what could have stolen them?" he asked the Guardian Beast and then a voice called out to them. "Sora!"

It was Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Yue, the group ran up to Sora's. "We were just attacked by Dusk but no Heartless, what happene don your side?" King Mickey asked Sora who was ready to reply. "We were attacked by Heartless a while ago then but some Samurai Nobodys but they didn't attacka nd just retreated then Sakura just told us that a few of her cards vanishied."

Yue stared at the fairground. "I can sense a Card, Keroberos, do you sense that as well?" He asked his fellow Guardian and Kero nodded as an orange sphere cpvere dhim and out emerged the Winged Lion form of Keroberos and he spoke.

"Yes, we should check it out, come on!"

Yue and Keroberos used their winsg to fly and Keroberos looekd down at Sakura. "Follow us, we need to seal that card!"

The group followed the two Guardians inside the the fairground and Heartless surrounded them as did Wyervn Heartless on the two Guardians and the team called forth their weapons and Sora nodded to Goofy who did the same and Sora's clothes transformed to red and in his free hand, he wielded the Oathkeeper keyblade while Goofy was still with the team but he was glowing red and Li looked to Sora. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked him and Sora looked back at Li. "My clothes have powers, for me to use my friend's power and change into a different form, right now, this is Valor Form which enables me to wield two Keyblade and to use it, I have to use Goofy's strength, now let's go!"

Sora charged at the Heartless with his Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper Keyblades and slashed four in his way as King Mickey leapt forward and slashed a couple of the Heartless while Riku slashed any coming Heartless coming his way, as forn Donald and Goofy, Donald was casting Blizzard and Goofy was ramming the Heartless with his shield while Li was protecting Sakura from any attacks while she took out a card and called forth Windy but she didn't know that some more of her cards were vanishing.

Keroberos and Yue were doing fine against the flying Heartless as Yue shot a white energy arrow at one and Keroberos breathing fire from his mouth as Sora and Riku were back to back. "Hey Riku, how about a team attack?" Sora asked his best friend and Riku nodded as the two executed their powerful attack known as Eternal Session and in tehe end, they thrown up Way to Dawn and the Kingdom Key as they created spheres and the Heartless were wiped out and the Keybaldes returne dto their owner's hands as Keroberos and Yue landed with the others and Sakura looked at her cards, she only had a few left now.

"My cards are vanishing more often, but where are they going to?" She asked everyone and she noticed another Card glowing pink and flown out of Sakura's card and led to an house inside the fairground. "Looks like our culprit is there." Li said to her but then, more Heartless appeared from the ground and everyone got into battle position and Sora charged with his two Keyblades and slashed a couple of the Heartless while Goofy was shielding his friends with his shield as Donald cast Thunder which struck down a few Heartless but then King Mickey jumped high enough to shoot out some Fire spells from above.

Li was slashing any Heartless coming close to Sakura as she was running towards the house while Kairi was trying her best to hit some Heartless and Yue and Keroberos noticed a amount of Heartless about to attack Li and quickly flown down to protect them and Yue shot them with his white arrow while Keroberos blown fire upon them as Riku charged a group and quickly took care of them and Sora an dthe others ran towards the building and opened the doors then ran inside.

-Haunted House-

Sakura noticed something and looked at the figure, it was a girl wearing some strange clothes and Keroberos looked at the girl. "I remember now, There was an 53rd card!" he said aloud as Sakura looked at Kero. "A 53rd card?" She asked the Guardian Beast and YUe nodded. "Yes, Clow Reed did create the Clow Cards but he needed a card to balance out their power, thus the 53rd card or known as The Nothing."

The Nothing looked at the group and spoke. "So alone...why am I alone, No need to worry, I have friends..." Inside the Nothing's sphere was some Cards and LI instantly knew them. "Those are Sakura's cards, she took them!" He said to the group but Kairi was feeling sorry for the card. "Maybe the reason it has her cards it's becasue...it's her family...since Sakura Cards were Clow Cards, but why?" She aske dthe girl and she looked at Kairi

"Because...I'm alone...no wants to play with me..." She replied to her as a Heartless appeared beside her, it was like a dog but it had yellow eyes and sharped teeth a sit had an collar aroudn it's neck as it's body was some sort of strong built adn the creatures paws were glowing dark energy and the girl spoke again. "No one can take away my friends! Attack!" she said calmly and the Heartless dog lunged at the group as Sora quickly got ready and leapt at the monster and he was about to slash the Kingdom Key into it's afce but the monster caught the Keyblade by it's teeth and it shaked it's head around while Sora was holding on tightly and he put his feet on the Heartless and kicked off, yanking the Kingdom Key out of it's mouth as the Heartless followed Sora but something got in it's way, it was Keroberos and Yue.

"Let us take over!" Keroberos said to Sora as Yue shot a couple of white arrows at the Heartless but it kept on coming as Keroberos breathed his firey breath upon it but kept on coming but the two dodged the attack as Riku jumped at one of it's paws and stabbed his Keyblade in it and then pulled the Keyblade out while Donald casted Fira and Blizzara spells at the Heartless and Goofy jumped and spun himself around to attack the Heartless

Li and held his sword. "Force, know my plight, release the light, Lighting!" Li pointed the sword at the Heartless and the monster was getting damaged as Sakura took out oen of her cards but it vanishied, going straight to the Nothing and Sakura was helpless as Kairi just defended herself, she couldn't do any of the attacks Riku or Sora could do and Sora righted himself so his feet touched the wall and he pressed himself against it and he pushed off, charging at the Heartless and used a Cross Slash against the Heartless as it fell to the ground and stood up as King Mickey took this chance and leapt upon it's back and stabbed and King Mickey jumped off as quick a she could as Riku joined Mickey and Sora did the same as his clothes reverted to black and Goofy wasn't glowing red anymore. "Ready guys?" Sora aksed Mickeya nd Riku and they nodded as they put the tips of their Keyblades against each others as light gather and they pointe dtheir Keyblade at the monster as the three called out their attack. "Final Light!"

The tips shot out three beams and it hit the monster and it faded away slowly as The Nothing watched the heroes and with her strength she stolen the last of Sakura's cards and she sounded happy when she spoke. "I have...all...my...friends with me...at last..."

Sakura was worried, she didn't have any Cards with her at all and Li stood in front of her, ready to protect her as the Nothing waved her hand. "No one will seperate me from my friends..." She said quietly and a sudden sphere appeared and teh group jumped back, dodging the attack but that wasn't the purpose as Yue and Keroberos vanishied from everyone's sight.

"What!" Riku said aloud, surpised that two people just vanishied like that, no one could do that but it did seem possible as Sakura understood what the Nothing's power was. "I've figured out it's power and it's meaning, it's Nothing and she can make our friends not even exist and we don't know what to do..." she said sas calm as she could and Li nodded. "Yeah, but we got to get back Sakura's cards along with the two Guardians of the Book."

The Nothing was staring at Sakura. "You..took my friends..away..." The Nothing said to her and Sakura stepped forward. "I may have taken them away but thye belong to me since I sealed tham, so please, return them!" She cried out to the Nothing Card.

The Nothing looked at the cards surrounding her. "They are my...family...don't...take...that away..from me!" The Nothing screamed out as she was slowly transforming into a Heartless as it had black ribbons surrounding her and the eyes changing yellow and her skin being pitch black while the Sakura Cards surrounded her as she floated in mid-air as she watched the group and lunged at Sakura but Li got in the way and held up his sword and the newly formed Heartless's was stopped a sit looked at Li directly in the eye and jumped back.

"You are not laying a single finger on Sakura, Clow Card."

Li said to the Heartless as she jumped up to do an aerial attack on Li but a Keyblade came in her way, it was the King Mickey's as he knocke dhe rback into the ground. "Stop doing this, you are only steeping yourself into Darkness." He said to the Heartless, hoping to reach the Card inside but the Heartless tried to attack but King Mickey leapt back from the attack as Sora charged at the Heartless and he rammed teh Keyblade's handle into the gut as teh Heartless was in pain, it may be a Heartless but it still had the features of a girl as Sakura stepped foward.

"Please, stop this...I don't want to see anyone hurt, please..." She pleaded to the Heartless but the Heartless tried attacking as Li got ready but a fireball sent the Heartless back, it was Donald who cast a Fire spell as Sakura spoke again.

"Please...stop."

The Heartless taken that as a no as it attacked denfendless girl but Riku held it off. "Listen to your heart and you'll understand what she wants." he said to the Heartless girl as it stopped and thought for a second and suddenly, the Cards flown away from the Heartless Girl and surrounded Sakura andn then created a path for her to reach the Heartless who hovered in mid-air as she touched the face and the Heartless reverted to the Nothing.

"Why...?" She asked herself as Sakura bent down to her and looked at her. "It's becasue you force dthem, that's a bad thign to do to them, but I'll be your friend as well." she said happily to the Nothing Card and smiled as the Nothing looked at her. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Really." She said kindly to the Card who stood still as Sakura held up her Star Staff. "Return to your power confined, Nothing Card." The Nothign wa sbeing sucke dinto a Card as Sakura held it, on it was the Nothing itself, it was sealed as Keroberos and Yue returned from wher ethey once stood and she smiled at everyone. "I did it...I sealed the 53rd card...and it's all thanks to you guys."

Sora gave off his trademark smile. "Hey, don't mention it, we're friends after all." He said to Sakura and Kairi nodded. "Yeah, hey Sora, look!" Kairi said to him and pointed at the Nothign Card a sit glowed then shot out a beam and it created a Keyhole. "All right, time to seal the Keyhole!" Sora said to everyone and he held the Kingdom Key in hsi hands as a crown crest appeared below him and he jumpe dback and spun his Keyblade once and pointe dthe tip at the Keyblade as a thin beam of light shot out and a went inside the Keyhole and vanished, making a locking noise.

-Sakura's Room-

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood together in Sakura's room as Mokada stood on Sakura's bed a sSakura looked at them. "Are you really going?" she asked them and Riku nodded. "Yeah, we got to go, but we'll be back again."

Li nodded to Riku in reply. "We'll hope to see you guys soon." He said to them as Kero crossed his arms. "See you next time."

Julian just stood and wave as Mokada jumped. "It's tiem to go to another world, paaaaaaa." A crest appeared under Sora's group as energy surround them and Mokada talked again. "Paaaaaaakuuuuu!" The gruop turned into a little yellow ball and Mokada shallowed it and vanishied in a flash of light.

-Tunnel of Dimensions-

The group were in the same tunnel as last time and were heading to another world, ready for their next adventure.

----------

Where will the group go next time? Well R&R and I'll do the chapter and also, I'll be starting on another story in August so watch out for it!


End file.
